Sweet Tormented
by pumpming
Summary: KyuMin Fanfiction. Genderswitch. Ini cinta yang salah. Kumohon jangan seperti ini..


My First Story

Han Soo Hwa Present..

Sweet Tormented

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Newbie, Gaje, Typo, Abal

Desclaimer : God and Themselves

* * *

Kilauan cahaya terang memancar melalui jendela yang cukup lebar. Walaupun ini masih pagi tapi kilauan itu mengusik seorang yeoja manis yang masih tidur terlelap di kasurnya.

"Morning chagi.. " dikecupnya dahi putrinya itu.

"Morning eomma.. " jawab Sungmin. Ya, yeoja manis itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Dikedip-kedipkan matanya dan direntangkan kedua tangannya, dia masih terlalu mengantuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Ada apa eomma? Inikan hari minggu, aku masih ingin tidur."

"No! cepat bangun! Mandi sana eomma tunggu di bawah. Ada kejutan untukmu.. " perintah ibunya.

"Kejutan apa eomma?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Namanya bukan kejutan dong kalau dikasih tau.. Sudah cepat sana mandi!"

Cklek.. Ibunya keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup kembali pintu kamar putrinya.

"Aish.. ada apa sih sebenarnya?" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengacak – acakan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sungmin langsung mengambil handuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sebetulnya ia juga penasaran apa yang menunggunya di bawah sana.

* * *

"Ada apa sih eom.. Oppa!" Teriak Sungmin yang belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dia langsung berlari tanpa melihat tangga yang dia pijak. Dia begitu senang melihat kakaknya yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

Setibanya di meja makan Sungmin langsung berhambur memeluk kakaknya. Dia sangat merindukan kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kakaknya itu kuliah jurusan bisnis dan manajemen di Amerika. Sudah dua tahun ini ia kuliah disana. Jarak usia kakaknya dengan Sungmin hanya berbeda 2 tahun. Jelas mereka sangat akrab.

"Adik oppa ternyata masih manja ya.."

"Oppa bogoshippo!" teriak Sungmin tanpa merespon ucapan kakaknya.

"Nado bogoshippo.. "

"Sudah – sudah nanti lagi diteruskan sekarang kita makan dulu." Eomma Sungmin menengahi. Sungmin hanya cemberut mendengar nasihat ibunya.

"Kyu.. bagaimana kuliahmu disana?" Tanya appanya.

"Baik appa. Tidak terlalu buruk, aku bahkan punya teman banyak." Jawab Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan appanya itu.

"Oppa punya banyak teman? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Teman oppa kan hanya aku. Khekhkhee.." Sungmin terkekeh menimpali jawaban kakaknya yang dianggap konyol olehnya.

"Issh.. oppa kan tampan, tentu punya banyak teman dong."

"Arraseo oppa memang tampan.. " aku Sungmin. Sungguh dia rasa oppanya ini bertambah tampan dari terakhir kali ia menatapnya di bandara saat oppanya akan kuliah dulu. Ia tersenyum sendiri atas pemikirannya itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau? Senyum – senyum sendiri.. "

"Ani.. tidak ada apa – apa.. " jawab Sungmin tanpa melepas senyumnya di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai! Oppa ayo cepat makannya! Temani aku pergi ke taman.. " perintah Sungmin sambil menarik – narik lengan kakaknya.

"Arraseo.. arraseo.. oppa minum dulu.. "

'Anak ini sama sekali tidak berubah ckckck' batin Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lama – lama. Kasihan oppamu baru pulang!" teriak eomma pada mereka yang sudah jauh didepan sana.

"Arra eomma kami pergi!" teriak Sungmin tak kalah kerasnya.

"Ckckck dasar anak – anak.. " ucap ayah sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

"Sabar Minnie.. tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Ucapku pada adikku yang kilauan matanya menggambarkan semangatnya yang menggebu – gebu.

"Aku ingin cepat sampai oppa.. Ayo cepat!" Perintah Sungmin.

Tidak habis pikir, apa yang Sungmin mau. Padahal kita ini bukan mau mengejar pesawat yang akan segera take off. Aku tahu dia itu sangat merindukanku untuk bersamanya pergi ke taman. Tapi kan kita juga sedang menuju ke sana. Jujur, aku juga sangat merindukan Minnieku ini, walau kami sering berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau email. Apalagi sifatnya yang manja ini, aku sangat merindukannya.

"oppa.. kita sudah sampai.."

"OPPA!" teriak Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ish.. oppa tidak mendengarkanku.. oppa jahat.." cemberut Sungmin. Ia mengembung-gembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat gemas.

"Mianhae nae Minnie chagi~" ucapku manja sambil menarik – narik pipinya yang gemas itu.

"Appo~ sakit oppa~" ucapnya sambil memegang pipinya tadi ditarik – tarik olehku.

"Habisnya gemas sih.. salah sendiri memasang muka seperti itu.."

"Ya sudahlah.. Ayo cepat aku ingin segera berbaring di atas rerumputan itu" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya itu ke tengah rerumputan hijau.

"Ayo.. "

* * *

"Oppa langitnya indah bukan? Aku sangat merindukan saat – saat seperti ini apalagi bersamamu.."

_Aku juga Minnie, mungkin aku yang lebih merindukan saat – saat dimana kamu yang ada disisiku berbaring di tengah rerumputan menatap birunya langit yang indah ini._

"Oppa biarkan aku tidur sejenak di sini.." Ucapnya dengan menutupkan matanya.

_Min, sungguh rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu yang terus berputar ini. Karena dengan ini aku akan bisa terus bersamamu, menatap wajah manismu itu. Aku tahu ini adalah perasaan yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku menyukaimu bahkan lebih dari itu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah perasaan ini tumbuh._

_ Jika aku mencoba melupakan perasaan ini, yang ada aku akan terus memikirkanmu. Jika aku mempertahankan perasaan ini, aku akan sangat berdosa telah menyukaimu. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Min? sulit rasanya berada di antara kebimbangan ini._

_ Dulu, aku merasa perasaan ini hanyalah rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tapi aku salah, perasaan ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa itu, rasa sayang untuk adiknya. Tapi.. Saranghae Minnie…_

"Oppa sakit. Kau tidak perlu menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.."

Tak terasa tanganku memegang tangannya dengan sangat kuat sehingga ia merasa kesakitan. Sebesar itukah rasa sukaku padamu Min?

".. aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Dia membuka matanya. Dia menatapku dengan mata foxynya, ada ekspresi yang berbeda dari matanya saat melihatku..

"Oppa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa oppa menangis?" dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Dan tanganku segera memegang tangannya yang gemetar mengusap air mataku.

"Ani.. Gwaenchana.."

"Saranghae Min.."

"…"

"Oppa?" Tangannya lepas dari pipiku, aku tau dia kaget dengan pernyataanku tadi.

_Sebesar itukah kesalahaku? Sehingga kau pun tidak pernah menyangkanya?_

_ Sebesar itukah perasaanku? Sehingga aku langsung mengutarakannya?_

_ Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau jawab Min. Tapi walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Saranghaeyo nae dongsaeng.._

FIN

* * *

Mind To Review?

Gomawo~


End file.
